This project is directed towards investigating behavioral techniques of reducing patient stress or anxiety during dental treatment. Two specific techniques, relaxation instructions and distraction by a video ping pong game, have been found to be effective reducing patient anxiety or discomfort. Our most recent work has compared three modes of distraction: the video ping pong game, a video comedy program and an audio comedy program. Both video distraction techniques were effective while the audio program was not effective in reducing discomfort. Current research is comparing relaxation and distraction in the same patients.